Generating visible light with traditional light sources, such as incandescent or fluorescent light sources, is inefficient because thermal energy is also produced as a by product of the process. The wasted thermal energy is generally directed away from the light source in the direction of the radiant beam of light. Fixtures, such as light shades or reflectors, or even the target illuminated by the light source, receive the wasted thermal energy, and consequently, rise in temperature. In some instances, the rise in temperature can reduce the useful life of a product. Further, the arrangement of traditional light sources are limited to designs that can withstand the waste thermal energy.
In contrast to traditional light sources, solid state lighting, such as a light emitting diode (“LED”), is more efficient at generating visible light than many traditional light sources. Although LEDs do not generally radiate heat in the direction of the beam of light produced, implementation of LEDs for many traditional light source applications has been hindered by the amount of heat build-up within the electronic circuits of the LEDs. Heat build-up reduces LED light output, shortens lifespan and can eventually cause LEDs to fail.
Accordingly, heat sinks have been used to dissipate heat away from LEDs; however, in the past, LEDs have been thermally coupled to heat sinks with adhesive tapes. The use of adhesive tape introduces several problems, such as the labor and time intensive process of providing tape for each individual LED. Further, adhesive tapes are susceptible to being displaced during the assembly process, resulting in less than optimal heat dissipation.